1-on-1 battle
So just in case anyone doesn't know what a 1-on-1 battle (also known as a DeathMatch) is, Semerone and myself are going to explain it here. The whole setup of a 1-on-1 battle is rather simple: # We have two characters #* Those can be any characters #** In our case though, they will be solely from the official Kishin Douji Zenki series and Kishin Douji Zenki related fan fictions # They encounter each other #* Whether it might be storywise, by chance or you wanting to see them in a fight, doesn't matter # They somehow end up in a situation, where they end up fighting each other #* Though we also added the option of a pacifist solution, in case someone doesn't want the characters to hurt each other # They fight till a set criteria for defeat is met #* Those criteria can be the good, old knock out or K.O., death, a ring-out, being unable to take any more actions (asleep, paralyzed, frozen or petrified for an extended anmount of time), etc. #* Though on our wiki, there will be no battles to death, visit a DeathMatch page to live out these violent fantasies there. So our criteria would be the K.O. or inability to take action #** So depending on whether one character gets knocked out/is unable to act or both, the fight will end with a victory/defeat for either character or even a draw So, yeah. That's the whole premise of the 1-on-1 battle: * Brawl of brains and brawns ** Two characters meet, they fight each other and either one of them wins or they end up with a draw. * Pacifism / Battle of wits ** For the pacifist solution, they would meet, probably get into an arguement and then decide that it's pointless to harm each other. But that would be more of a battle of wits, though that actually counts, too and is more likely to happen, if both characters possess high intelligence or a superior or even extreme intellect. Brains are superior to brawns No one stated that it especially has to be a fight to death or a battle of brute force. Keep in mind that brawns alone don't win a fight. The character with the superior intellect is more likely to win, as he can use his brain to outsmart his foe. The history of 1-on-1 battles While it's unknown, when exactly 1-on-1 battle first appeared, it is likely that their real life counterparts have been around since the first time, two species or creatures decided to battle each other for whatever reason. Though in nature, a fight rarely ends in death, which is, unless two species fight as predator and prey, they are having a fit of anger or attempt to protect a loved one against a perceived threat. Other instances are more likely the case of accidental killings. The modern definition of the 1-on-1 battle first came up when some kids made figures with their fists and let them battle each other. Due to the injuries, they later on decided to try drawing characters with pen and paper instead and letting them fight. When the children were told about the wonders of simple animation (by adults swiftly flipping the pages of a small drawing book), they tried it out themselves. Once humans invented computers, the 1-on-1 battle would soon be revolutionized once again, now being present in chats or done via e-mail. As technology advanced, humans soon would create special pages, containing table-like layouts, which could be used even better to display the 1-on-1 battles. Soon, humanity arrived at the point of having a proper way to create customizable page layouts, which drove the 1-on-1 battles to their current state of being. They are nowadays being played out in all the aforementioned ways, whith the old pen and paper technique, the chats and the modern, customized pages being the most popular ones. There will be no more DeathMatches on this wiki As the founder of our wiki is stricly against violence towards the series characters, we will continue to feature the so called [[:Category:In battle stats|'in battle stats'-pages]], which present you detailed information on the characters' in battle stats, but there will be no more DeathMatch polls or the likes of it happening here. Please be patient, as once [[Zenki's in battle stats|'Zenki's']] and [[Goki's in battle stats|'Goki's in battle stats'-entries]] are finished, more characters will receive their own in battle stats-entries. Thank you for reading this. Greetings Semerone This section of the '''1-on-1 battle'-article was written by Semerone.'' Category:Help